The recent discovery that DNA extracted from a single human hair can be amplified over 100,000 times by the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) promises to greatly simplify tissue sampling for genetic characterization and disease diagnosis in other mammals. We will conduct several pilot studies using the PCR technique on nuclear and mtDNA obtained non- invasively from plucked or shed hair. We will focus on groups of primates whose captive propagation will require more intensive genetic management. First, we will demonstrate the technique's utility in establishing pedigree relationships in a genetically heterogeneous colony of Macaca silenus. Second, we will assess relationships and levels of variability in a colony of Pan paniscus and then extend the study to field-collected samples of shed hair from P. troglodytes. Third, we will develop improved colony genetic integrity verification tests by studying several breeding groups of Hylobates known to include hybrid individuals. The results will lead to improved management of captive breeding groups and provide genetic criteria for a planned reintroduction program. Finally, we will examine some genetically mismanaged zoo colonies of Ateles sp. In each case we will study 3-6 specific amplified DNA sequences using standard polymorphism analysis techniques (RFLP, dot-blot and sequencing). We will corroborate our DNA-level analyses with parallel studies of allozyme and mtDNA variation in the same individual primates. These projects thus focus on very general health problems affecting all captive breeding groups: inbreeding depression, outbreeding depression and the maintenance of genetic variation. The development of this genotyping technique based on single hairs will greatly facilitate a manager's ability to monitor genetic well-being. The risks to both animals and their handlers are reduced as the tissues can be obtained noninvasively and, with further development, the hair DNA-PCR approach promises major savings in time and cost over exiting technologies. The pilot studies, chosen to illustrate an array of different management situations, should lead to the development of generalized protocols which will be applicable to other species of biomedical importance.